


Pole-r Bears

by Oilux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Stripper AU, katsuki yuuri is a great dancer, nothing truly innappropriate happens, pun strip club names, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: Victor owns the most popular strip joint in the area, until another club opens up across the town. He goes there one day, seeing what all the fuss is about, only to meet the star of their show who’s stealing all his business.





	Pole-r Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to the new work. This took forever for me to remember to post on AO3 so my patreon followers got to enjoy it for a long time lol. Enjoy!

As many clubs as he had been to before, even his own, he had never gotten used to the moment of walking into the club and the music vibrating through his chest. There was a reason why his office in his club was sound proofed. 

The club was a new one, close enough to be on the edge of town and apparently busy. Victor hadn’t thought too much about it. It was too close to some apartments, he had thought it would get shut down in a week for noise complaints. Yet the club was still going. 

Uranüs Lounge was a new one, a bit too tacky for Victor’s tastes. He walked in, the scent of leather and sweat assaulting him. If the club hadn’t lasted more than a week, he wouldn't have even thought of it. A hostess, wearing barely a tube top and a mini skirt, escorted him to a table closest to the stage.

The club was packed. It explained where most of his regular customers were. Pole-r Bears had been having a little bit of a hard time lately, but Victor had planned for hard months, and a week with a new club in town wasn’t going to really hurt him. 

“Now, ladies and gentlemen,” a voice came over the loudspeakers. Hoots and hollers came from the crowd around Victor. “Preparing our favorite act, the one you all want to see, Katsudon!”

“Katsudon?” Victor asked amusement to himself. A waitress came over, plopping down a drink that he hadn’t asked for. A drink minimum was always a good idea for a place that wasn’t charging a cover fee. 

The curtains were a god awful orange color behind the stage. It drew everyone’s attention as it moved, rustling slightly as the crowd went wild. Most of the people who worked for Victor enjoyed wearing the same uniform, though some branched out to different outfits if they really wanted to put on a show or if it was highly requested, so he was surprised when the curtain finally opened and a slender, but fully clothed leg emerged.

The crowd erupted around him. Victor picked up his drink from the table, taking a small sip of it before he took another long drink from it. It wasn’t the worst he ever had, definitely not the best, but it had enough alcohol in it that it made him relax a bit more. 

The curtains parted to reveal a whole person, one that was clothed from head to toe. A slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt, with an absolutely abhorrent blue tie. He looked a bit sloppy, as though he had been to a party with too much to drink, but it sold the image well. Katsudon turned to the pole, grasping it in his hands as he spun around.

The crowd went wild. With expertise that took a bit of training, Katsudon spun around the pole, leaving himself open as a few buttons on his shirt popped open. Victor found himself with the crowd, letting out a hoot of excitement. People who had been there before were calling out for Katsudon to take off his shirt, cheering when the man finally did. 

Even Victor had to admit, the stage presence that Katsudon had was amazing. Katsudon looked his leg around the pole, spinning around gracefully before he came back to his feet, hand gripping the pole as he gave a sultry smirk to the audience. It was like he knew Victor was there, knew just what Victor did, because as soon as the man was settled, Katsudon was looking down at him, staring into his soul.

Those dark eyes stared down at him, and hips swayed as the man walked towards him, bare feet not making a sound on the stage, not that it would have been heard over the roar of the audience or the music playing. Victor swallowed thickly as the man hopped down from stage, looking down Victor from his table, placing his hands on the edge of it. Other strippers came from the back of the stage, dancing along the floor and distracting the audience from Katsudon, who leaned over the edge of the table to put his face close to Victor’s own.

His eyes were dark, brown, like an oak tree right before him. Victor felt his breath catch in his throat as Katsudon reached out, gently pressing his forehead until Victor, like there was an off button dead center in his forehead that he had never seen before, fell back into his seat. Katsudon laughed, light and airy, kneeling on the edge of his chair, close enough for Victor to feel his body heat but not close enough to touch him. 

Against his own will, his hand moved forward, wanting to touch the warm skin before him, even knowing that was probably against the rules. Pole-r Bears didn’t allow people to touch the acts. Before he could touch the warm skin of the other, Katsudon smacked his hand away.

“No touching,” the man warned. His voice a little breathless, showing how hard he had worked. His skin had a thin sheen of sweat on it, but nothing too heavy that made Victor distract from him. It looked like glitter on his skin, sparkling under the light. 

“Sorry,” Victor muttered. He didn’t know what came over him. A couple looks, a sweaty body in his lap, and Victor felt like he was done for. 

Katsudon dipped his hips low, nearly grinding against him, but not actually touching him. Victor forgot he had to take in air to breathe as the other moved against him. No wonder this club had been doing so well, if Victor had a dancer like Katsudon, his club would be packed every night.

“Can I know your name?” Victor asked, his breathing coming a little hard. He never had this problem with some of the other dancers. Some of them didn’t like giving their names.

Katsudon shook his head, black locks falling into his eyes, dipping low to grind against Victor, head tilting back like he was mid-orgasm, and yet they still didn’t touch. Victor let him believe, for a moment, that they were somewhere else, somewhere private, letting himself feel pleasure that he normally wouldn’t have felt before.

And just like that, Katsudon rose, his chest heaving, cheeks flushed red, sweat still glittering on his body like glitter. Other dancers around them looked, and Victor flushed with shame as he realized he had been given a dance for free and not even tipped. He fished his wallet out, tucking a twenty into the waistband of Katsudon’s pants, one of the only times that he was allowed to touch the acts, and his fingers disappeared a moment later, returning back to himself. 

“Call me back for a dance anytime you want.” Katsudon stared down at him, licking his lips and Victor realized too late that he had an unwelcome problem in his pants. 

By the time he shifted his jacket over it, Katsudon had walked off, not heading for another partner but backstage. Victor ordered a drink, heart beating wildly in his chest, unable to calm down.

The table he was at, so close to the stage, was too loud. Victor picked up his drink, heading over to the bar as he tried to get away from the people, away from the heat. He couldn’t believe that this club was so popular, so packed, when really there was only one reason for it. If Katsudon wasn’t there, the club wouldn’t be thriving. 

He couldn’t get the other off his mind. Katsudon had looked at him like no one else had. His dancers at his own club had looked at him with a little bit of intimidation, of awe sometimes, of fear. Victor gulped down his drink before he thought too much about Katsudon, of that sultry smile, of those movements that kept him on the edge, waiting. 

He waved to get the bartender's attention, a smaller Thai man who was talking avidly to a black haired guy with glasses. Victor watched for a moment, his mind slightly fogged over from the drink he had drunk much too fast. The man with glasses looked familiar, his face lovely as he smiled at his friend, a glass of water in hand, his cheeks slightly flushed.

“Great show, Yuuri, you make this place come alive.” The bartender filled up a beer on the counter without even thinking. Victor forgot about having his own drink replaced. 

“I do not, stop it.” Yuuri smacked his friends arm, not hard enough to have any force behind it. 

And with a dawning realization that had his mind snapping back into reality, through the daze of confusion and drinks, Victor realized who Yuuri looked like. That was Katsudon, relaxed and happy, probably tired from a show.

“Hey!” Victor leaned over the bar, the largest smile on his face as he looked over at the other man. “I know you!”

Yuuri’s face dropped, even glancing around the bar like Victor would suddenly be talking to someone else. Victor reached over the taps for the beer, poking Yuuri on the tip of his nose to make sure he was right there. 

“You don’t know me,” Yuuri said after a moment, batting away Victor’s hand. He glanced at his friend. “How much did you serve him?”  
“How many dances did you give him?” the bartender shot back. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, and Victor touched his nose again, making sure he was right there. “You’re Katsudon,” Victor sang, laughing to himself. 

Yuuri stared at him, surprised, before moving back, disappearing behind the counter and into the backroom. Victor pouted as he went, hoping beyond hope that the other would suddenly emerge once more, entertaining him with more drinks and more of those looks. 

He hopped out of his seat, rushing out the club, not even bothering to get his hand stamped for reentry. The bouncer glared at him as he pushed past someone who was trying to enter, but none of that registered on Victor’s mind. 

“Hey! Wait!” Victor shouted as he rounded the corner of the building. Yuuri stood there, in a navy blue coat that was a little too baggy for his form. Yuuri took a startled step back, eyeing the street, where the cars were. The only way out of the alley was to enter back into the club, or the entrance to the street that Victor was currently blocking. 

“I’m not a crazy person,” Victor started, putting a hand to his forehead when he realized how _stupid_ that sounded. He moved to the side, giving Yuuri enough room to move past if he wanted to. 

“What do you want?” Yuuri’s hands were fists at his side. He wore a mask over the lower half of his face, but his eyes showed nervousness. 

“My name’s Victor Nikiforov and I run the club across town, Pole-R bears. I came out to scope out the competition, this club is doing _really _well. And I think I just found out the reason why.”

Yuuri’s face dropped, while it wasn’t anger there anymore, it definitely wasn’t joy. It looked more like disappointment? The furrow of a brow that smoothed out, lines crinked around his mouth in a frown. 

“I’ve had a long night, I want to go home. I’m not looking for another job right now.” Yuuri’s hand tightened on the strap of his bag, knuckles white. “I work here because my friend owns it.”

“I-I didn’t come all this way to _only offer_ you a job,” Victor defended, cheeks coloring. Sure, coming down first for a chance of getting some better talent was better, but to look at Yuuri, feeling him so close, Victor had wanted more.

Yet he also didn't want to be that creep that he frequently chased off his own club when they wouldn’t leave his staff alone. 

Yuuri sighed, a heavy sound deep in his chest, and moved past Victor. And in a desperate moment, Victor hesitated, watching after the other man, his heart beating wildly in his chest like he had been running. 

If he let Yuuri walk out of his life now, there was no way to know if he’d ever see him again.

“Would you like to get dinner?” Victor called, panting like he was out of breath as adrenaline rushed through his system. Yuuri paused, and joy surged in Victor’s chest, but he refused to let it take him over. “I know you’re not supposed to date clients, I get it, but we could go out, as friends?”

Yuuri glanced back at him. Victor couldn’t see well in the dark, so it might have been the shadows, but he could have sworn he saw a smile play across the others lips. It made the joy in his chest grow brighter, growing against his will.

“Most people start with coffee.” Yuuri’s hands still gripped the bag tightly. “There’s a coffee shop on fifth and main street.”

“I can be there tomorrow,” Victor said, with such conviction that it surprised even himself. A laugh spilled from Yuuri’s lips, light, a little shocked, but a happy sound Victor wanted to hear more of.

“Three sounds better. See you then.”

Yuuri turned and left like he had never been there, and Victor couldn’t move. A car could have come speeding down the alley and he wouldn’t have had the sense to move out of its way. Though Victor reasoned that only a car hitting him would have been enough to snap him out of his dreams and into reality.

He walked back to his apartment with his head held high, all thoughts on their small date tomorrow. It wasn’t until his head hit the pillow that Victor realized reality was upon him, and for the first time in a while, his dreams seemed dull in comparison. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a smut one shot but then w h o o p s plot happened. What do you all think of a smut follow up?
> 
> Be sure to check out my [tumblr](http://oilux.tumblr.com/) for more works and updates!


End file.
